eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Maiden of Masks
after freeing him from his cell .| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Receiving the Quest # Kill some near the Western Pens in until you find . This is a body drop. # Free the hafling at from his cell using the key. # Follow him around the corner and hail him # Perform the Illusions he asks of you in order and chat to him again to receive the quest # You will need to know the following illusions #* Half-Elf #* Human #* Barbarian #* Dwarf #* Gnoll Steps # Find in , he wanders up and down the road to Ryjesium Peaks near The Brute Gathering and Brakthyr's Post. The guards in Terens Grasp will give you a loc if you ask them to search for him (right-click --> find npc). He wanders somewhere around or . # He sends you into to find 3 items, a drum, a mandolin, and a performance mask. #* The Mask is a small chest drop off of sentries. (Seems like any trash mobs have a chance to drop the mask( #* The Mandolin drops of an iksar enterainer in the mess hall (5 min respawn). Mess hall is located (loc?) #* The drum can be found in Commander's Quarters inside of a chest that you must click only once, and then click on the Painting across the way from the chest which will cast an Illusion on yourself and transform you into the Commander. WARNING: as soon as you click the chest the first time, a group of three advisors will spawn and attack you. # Return to . He now gives you the cover of a book with information about the Maiden of Masks. Unfortunately, he has torn out all the pages and used them as IOU's to pay his tabs at different bars across Norrath. Getting the pages # Speak to at Omen's Call in Fens. It turns out Tabbin owes her 185 platinum and 2 copper. Thankfully she lets you pay off the debt by bringing her more fish meat. #Kill 100 fishmen for auto-updates. There are plenty of fishmen in the ruins south of Omens Call. # Return to . She gives you the page number 2 (its a collection item) and a clue as to where you can find the next page. # Head to the Estate of Unrest i Butcherblock Mountains. Page number 3 is a body drop off the bartender in the instance. Only one update per zone, so don't take another illusionist who needs the update. # Page 4 is found in Kaladim, there's a page on the table near the Queen . When you use the page the first time a lvl 83^^^ mob will spawn. However, it is root/stun/mezzable so if you know what you're doing you shouldn't have any trouble soloing it. Use the page on the table again to receive page 4. # Head over to Kelethin in Greater Faydark. Speak to in the tavern near the Granite Hills Acorn lift . Note that he doesn't have any quest icon above his head. He sends you off to get a cask of Blood Wine. The Wine can be found in Neriak, in the D'Morte Inn in the very back of the New Foreign Quarters . Get the cask and return to Jysolin. Future steps based on the talk in the worldwide illu channel: * The next step is to head to Kelethin, and speak with a barman near the Granite Hills Acorn Lift. He'll ask you to find some Blood Wine, which can be found in Neriak - it is possible to invis all the way to the update, a clicky barrel (need loc). Then take this back to Kelethin for your page. * Page 6 is obtained by visiting Rumdum in the bar in East Freeport and giving away your Stein of Moggok. This obviously means doing the Stein of Moggok HQ and having it in your inventory, so if you've sold it you have to buy it back from the Shady Swashbuckler on Nektulos Forest docks. * Page 7 - Hail the bartender in the Laughing Trout in Rivervale and offer to rescue a damsel in distress and save the world. He settles for a couple of gold though, so collect your page and be on your way to... * The Golden Scepter in Maj'Dul, where you'll find another NPC to hail on the bottom floor. Be careful though, as 2 groups of 4 83^^ guards spawn and auto-aggro you. Take a group, can't solo them fast enough. *page 9 is bartender in windstalker village,asks to bring him a lot /28/ t8 carpenter crafts(not sure if there is more) *Page 10 - talk to the dancing girl in starcrest commune, you then get an illusion of a little girl (you get to keep it! but cant use incombat) and have to talk to nathan (the human little boy in qeynos harbor) *Page 11 - After this talk to the barkeep in Terens grasp, then he will basically say got rid of it and just so happens the girl beside him says, hey i got it. Talk to her *Complete book (turn in the collection to a collector) and then go back and give her the book. (NOT the bard) Getting the six Masks # Guise of the Deceiver (do your HQ!) gotta give it to her. # Mask of the maiden (if you read the lore so far, its the first mask the girl in the book made) #* Qeynos mage tower library, first you have to turn into queen antonia by clicking her statue outside, then go up and loot the book (top floor of the library on a table, BIG book) #*Freeport, mage library, again top floor, turn into lucan with the statue down by the inn. #*The last book is in druscilla's room in Maidens - only ONE person can loot it per instance # Performers mask, have to talk to a lady overlooking kurns tower in fens, she has you collect 20 brunai skins, gives you an illusion brunai (You get to keep!) after doing some walking around with it on she gives you a performers pass... take it to the opera in Neriak and talk to the master there he gives you the mask to perform in. # Mask covered in tropical feathers - Head to Barren Sky and find Hoo'loh on Strifewind Isle (need loc). If you've done the Hoo'loh hat quest then you can get the Spiroc illusion for free, if not it'll cost you 5pp. Then head to Timorous Deep (1114, 21, -524) and with the illusion on, speak to Twocan Jam. He'll become attackable, you need to engage him for 2 minutes but not damage him too fast or he'll break. Just keep him mezzed and after the 2 minutes he should give you the mask. # Tibby wants "a primitive ritual mask worn by someone to perform a ceremony" (not found yet) # Tibby wants "a mask that is made out of skin" (not found yet) Rewards * Perseverance will lead to great rewards